Hunter's Love chapter 3
by Misaki-Xiong
Summary: YAOI! LOT'S OF LEMON! YAOI! WARNING! BOYXBOY! Hunter x vampire


My character Kyo 25

My friends character Youta who is 26

WARNING! CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF LEMON! WHIPPING ECT. BDSM!

Chapter 3

He bit Kyo's neck harshly, a lot like a vampire would, to make his point clear. He sucked on Kyo's neck and bit it a few more times. When he pulled away a very visible hickey and a bite mark was left behind.

Kyo shut his eyes tightly as he could feel that he was being bitten. It fucking hurted when the stupid human did that and how could he... Finally then Youta stopped. Kyo panted frightened for what might come next. "That hurted you fucking dumbass!" he yelled while feeling his blood dripping off his neck.

Youta chuckled. "Well, from what a vampire bite feels, what I did was nothing." He licked at the vampire's blood. "Let's get started on the real stuff though, shall we?" he stepped away from the bed and went into the walk-in closet for a moment. In about a minute he came back out with a whip in hand. "How does this look? Fun?" He licked the whip playfully.

Kyo's eyes widened when the hunter came out with... with a whip! Was he fucking crazy! He shook his head wildly. "Y-you can't plan on using that on me!" the vampire yelled. Kyo couldn't take pain... Right?

Youta unraveled the whip and let the end fall to the floor. "Oh, I think i will." He told him as he walked back over to the bed. "You never know, you may like it." he brought the whip up and struck it down on Kyo's chest.

Kyo screamed at the harsh blow from the whip, tears forming in his eyes, trying to hold them back. "T-that hurt damn it!" he yelled again coughing light from the whip.

Youta rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" he asked him. "But you know, even pain can cause pleasure." He snapped the whip on Kyo's chest again, glad to see that this time he broke the skin a little. He bent down and licked at the blood.

"Pain causing plea- agh!" Kyo screamed a hint of moaning before he could finish his question. The vampire trembeld lightly slowly looking down at Youta who was licking his blood, while tears ran down his face "N-no more please..."

Youta stared at Kyo. "You vampires cause a lot of pain to us humans, I believe it's time you paid the price." he whipped him three more times. "Besides, You should be thankful. I'm never going to sell you so you won't have to know about the horrors of war."

He kissed away Kyo's tears and grabbed something from under the pillow. A large vribrator. He quickly stuck it inside Kyo and turned it on to the highest power. He could already see that Kyo's hole was bleeding from the large object inside him. He smiled.

Kyo glared at Youta before he screamed in pain as he was whipped three more times as he cried out even more. "I rather be in the war then this!" he hissed.

Arching his back he felt a large object enter him, closing his eyes tightly while moaning and screaming from the painful yet good sensation. How could he feel good? This was insane, this hunter was changing him into something, something that would get pleasure from pain! Kyo was being stretched painfully to his limit and was bleeding once more."T-Take it out now!"

Youta licked his lips as he watched Kyo's body struggled against pain and pleasure and enjoyed every last second of it. "You're saying that you would rather be killed out there? For me to drug you so much you can even remember your own name for the rest of the day and turn you into more of a monster than you already are? Stupid little vampire. You don't know what you're really asking for."

He sat on the bed and played with Kyo's member gently. "If I were you, I would prefer it here in this room. Sure it can be painful at times but you get a lot of pleasure out of it." He licked at one of Kyo's nipples. "It's much safer with me, than it is out there."

Kyo moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure as he opened his eyes slightly to look at him. He didn't want to be played with anymore. It was scaring him... "I-I rather be dead...T-then stay here being drug by you!"

Youta smirked. "Your body will learn how to gather pleasure by the pain I bring you." He leaned down and licked Kyo's member like it was a lollipop. "You'll see. Just give it some time."

Kyo moaned when his member was being licked. It felt somewhat good and it was a different sensation.

Youta loved the moan he got from the vampire and decided to give the boy a treat. He took the head of his member in his mouth and sucked on it gently, before taking his whole member into his mouth.

Kyo closed his eyes tightly moaning even more. This felt dirty... He shouldn't be moaning just because his member being sucked at.

Youta stopped and pushed the vibrator deeper into Kyo's body, into his prostate making large pleasurable waves to run up and down his spine.

Kyo moaned louder, screaming at the same time. Feeling the pleasure running through him. as his prostate was being abused. Kyo kept panting, moaning, and screaming loudly, gripping onto the chains tightly while his back arched up from the bed even more.

Youta chuckled. "Look at yourself. You say that you don't want it but you moan for more." He pulled out the vibrator a little and watched as Kyo's hole sucked it back in. "You body wants more of it."

Kyo shuddered feeling the vibrator being taken out just a bit and shook his head. "N-no stop doing this to me... no more..." He closed his eyes. "I-I don't want anymore..." he said between pants.

"How long are you going to deny yourself?" Youta questioned. He poked at Kyo's leaking member. "Your body can't lie to me. I know what it wants." He took the vibrator out in one swift motion and undid his pants, positioning his hardened member at Kyo's entrance, but he didn't put it in yet. "Tell me what you really want, Kyo."

Kyo growled as he opened his eyes again. "I'm not denying anything!" he felt the hard member against him, his body tensing up. His body waiting for the thing that had fucked him the day before. "I don't want anything from you..."

Youta tsked. "Give yourself up, Kyo-chan." He pushed inside Kyo quickly and painfully. "Give yourself up and I may take it easier on you." He grinned.

Kyo screamed and moaned as he was entered painfully. He gritted his teeth, stopping himself. He couldn't make any more noise or it would just satisfy him more.

Youta began thrusting with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. "Come on, Kyo. Tell me how hard you want me to take your sinful body."

Kyo glared up at him, but couldn't see with the tears in his eyes "N-no!" he screamed.

Youta shrugged and gave up. "Suit yourself then." He began to pound into the little vampire without any mercy.

Oh fuck! it had hurted even more when he was pounding into him mercilessly. He bit his lips drawing blood from them trying to ease the pain, but only adding in the pleasure.

Youta groaned and let himself melt into his pleasure. After a long while he came inside Kyo and pulled out after a few seconds to breath. He looked down at his vampire and smirked at how broken he looked. _'I wonder if I broke his spirit yet though.'_ He thought.

Kyo also came soon, cumming all over his stomach. Panting heavily as he glared up at Youta, "U-untie me now!" he growled starting to struggle once more, against the chains.

Youta shook his head. "I think I'll keep you there for a little while." he said. "I'll send some of my slaves in to clean you up, but for now you can just stay there and think about your situation." He fixed himself up before leaving the room to fetch his slaves.

Kyo shook his head in disbelief that he would just leave him there, all chained up to the bed "What the fuck is wrong with your mind you crazy bastard!" he yelled out even if he was talking to nothing.

After a few minutes a man that looked around the age of 19 came in (really he was 392 years old). His hair was black and cut short and his eyes were ruby red. He was a vampire, working underneath Youta as his slave. All he wore was black pants that seemed too short in the legs for him. His feet were bare.

He looked down at Kyo sympathetically. In his hands he held a medical case that would help him heal Kyo's injuries. "Hi..." He said quietly. "What's your name?"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
